AYAOTD (temporary name change for diabolical reasons!)
by Moonlight Writer Forever yours
Summary: Tenten's parents died in a terrible accident now as stated in their will she is attending Konoha private boarding school. There she will run into many obstacles and unlock secrects about her past, maybe even fall in love with a Vampire? read and find out! ON PARTIAL HIATUS. WILL UPDATE WHEN GETS THE CHANCE.
1. What we are

LEGEND

Third person P.O.V./regular P.O.V.

'_Thoughts/flashback'_

"Spoken"

Tenten walked through the gate of the prestigious Konoha private boarding school and headed for the main office.

Tenten P.O.V.

'_Hi I'm Tenten! I am 16 yrs. old and a sophomore in high school. Unfortunately, my parents have recently died in a terrible car accident. I am pretty upset about it but I am to be honest not heartbroken. I met my parents only once or twice because they sent me to live with a family friend when I was very young. It appears that they were very rich because they sent me a check of $1,000 every 2 months as extra spending money. I talked to my mother on the phone many times and sometimes my father too. They always said how they loved me so much…then how come I was never able to see them?'_

'_When I got the call about their accident my caretaker immediately rushed us to the police station so I could hear the full story. They questioned my and took blood test to make sure I was their daughter. They said it was not they didn't believe me just that I would inherit a lot and needed to the actual heir not a fake. They also said that the last phone call I made to my mom was the last kind of contact that happened among my parents before the accident occurred 4 hours later.' _

I opened the door to the office. _'Now that I recall, my mother sounded strangely in a hurry when I talked to her and a little frantic, even though she stayed on the phone with me for half an hr. Don't get me wrong, even though I never saw them, I loved my parents and longed to be with them. Now about me living with the family friend, she was very nice to me and treats me with a lot of respect. She let me have me freedom but taught me good values. She is wealthy also and taught princess-like etiquette. Even so, when I'm not around her I act like a total tomboy though I still have a little girly side. I am very strong willed and independent. I went to a private school that pretty much influenced me to the way I am now but kept my etiquette in check also since it was expected from such a wealthy woman's daughter which is what I was called and appeared to be. I have no problems with that since this woman pretty much raised me.'_

'_Now I am to be separated from her as in my parents' Will they stated that they wanted me to attend this school for high school. I find it a little odd considering I am a sophomore and they never mentioned this to me during my freshmen year at Leaf high. Regardless I am here now and it was me parents' wishes, besides I didn't really like the other school, the other kids were pretty stuck up'_

I sighed and touched the pendant of my choker necklace in my hand. '_It was a gift from my parents for my 1__st__ birthday. They told me never to take it off so I obeyed. It is a silver linking chain with a strange symbol on what looks like a spider web as the main pendant in the middle.'_

I arrived at the front desk and was greeted by the secretary. She smiled at me sincerely, "Hello I am Shizune, I suppose you are here to get your keys and schedule?"

I smiled back at her, "Yes please" I said.

Shizune's eyes wondered to my neck for a brief second then back to my own. "Your necklace is very pretty" she said. Before I could reply she spoke again. "I'll be just a second, what is your name?" she asked me rummaging through student files.

"Tenten, Just Tenten" I replied.

"Got it!" she exclaimed bringing the file in front of me. "Here is your class schedule, school handbook, and dorm key; your roommate's name Is Sakura Haruno. She will show you around and get you used to the place. You will be staying in the Moon residents and your dorm is the Sapphire Moon."

"Thank you very much!" I said and headed for my dorm.

I arrived about half an hour later since my dorm was not that far from the office but was pretty far back.

When I went in my room, nobody was there but I noticed the bed on the left was already made and looked like the person had been there for quite some time. All of a sudden the bathroom door opened revealing a pale, pink haired girl with beautiful green eyes. She looked startled at first but then smiled.

"Hi you must be my new roommate, I'm Sakura Haruno" she said bowing her head.

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you. Have you been here for a while?" I asked.

"Actually I came to the school last year and I have been in this dorm room since. My last roommate was a senior so she graduated and I needed a new roommate." Just like Shizune, Sakura also took a liking to my choker. "That necklace is so beautiful, I have one almost like it but mine has a different pendant and is a straight chain." She said showing me her own.

I laughed, "How coincidental" I said, starting to unpack my clothes.

When I finished, Sakura explained to me everything about the school and who to watch for and stay away from while I listened intently.

"Okay so this Hinata is very nice right?" I asked.

"Oh yes, as delicate as a flower and just as sweet, But her cousin Neji Hyuuga is the exact opposite."

"So I should definitely stay away from him?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well not necessarily, if he doesn't like you then stay away, if he doesn't know you then he will just ignore you. If you are one of his friends, he is a little nicer but doesn't really change. You can say he and Sasuke Uchiha the one I told you about before? Are very stoic but are two different types."

I was a little confused at that point. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, Sasuke is stoic but a real bad boy. Neji is stoic and also a type of bad boy but he is also of reserved. They are both members of the two of Konoha's highest clans the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan who Hinata is also a part of so they are highly respected. They both like to crack sarcastic jokes, sometimes narcissistic and are both mean spirited but when it comes to hurting their friends, they aren't bad." said Sakura.

I fully absorbed everything she said. "Hmm so basically don't really try but don't not try at the same time."

"Exactly" said Sakura nodding her head. "Plus you seem pretty cool and non-fan girl type already so I think you'll be fine." Sakura checked the clock which read 11 p.m.

"Oh crap, I got to go do something, I'll be back later tonight so don't wait up" she said grabbing her coat and walking to the door.

"Um okay, have a good night" I said changing into my pajamas since it was late and school started tomorrow.

She waved and with that was out the door.

Sakura P.O.V.

I walked up the path to the Scarlet dorm and Knocked on the front door. Soon one of the girls living there opened the door and smiled wickedly. "They are in the entertainment room waiting for you." She said and walked away.

"thanks" I muttered and went to the room immediately.

Once there, I was greeted by Hinata, Ino, and Temari as we walked over to the boys' table.

"Sup Forehead" said Ino

"H-Hello Sakura" greeted Hinata

Hey" called Temari.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late; I have a new roommate" I said back.

"Cool, is she one of us?" asked Temari.

"No, I didn't pick up the scent, just a regular human but there is something about her that I find strange about her that I need to tell Tsunade."

" Hmm I see, well we have to go fix up a room now, a fight got a little out of hand" said Ino bored.

"Alright then see ya" I said and left them to go too Tsunade.

"Oh wait, Sakura!" called Hinata.

I turned back around. "Sasuke wants to see you" she said.

'_He's back already?_' I thought. "Okay thanks" I said. Hinata nodded and ran off.

"I approached His usual table and saw Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sitting there casually talking.

I greeted them and they greeted me back then I sat next to Sasuke and questioned him, "Hinata told me you needed me, when did you get back?"

He smiled softly at me and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed and he spoke, "I finished training with Itachi early so I decided to actually be here in time for the school start." He lifted my head to his and brought our lips together into a passionate kiss. When we parted he spoke again. "Plus I wanted to see you."

Neji scoffed earning a glare from Sasuke. "Wow Uchiha, I knew she broke one of your shells but I didn't think she made you that soft" he said smirking.

"Shut up." Then Sasuke smirked. "Besides We are a very sensual type of people which is probably why When you have a partner you are even stronger than before, So in a way that makes me stronger than you."

This time Neji glared "Not a chance, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked then turned back to Sakura. "May I?"

Sakura nodded. "Sorry to say but make it quick because I gotta talk to Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded and unbuttoned Sakura's Coat and opened his mouth. He plunged his sharp fangs into her neck and drank her blood. Sakura relaxed again and closed her now crimson eyes.

_This is what we are_

Blood again tomorrow…

_**Hi! Anyway this is just an idea so I don't know if I will pursue this or not; I have a plot for it already so it will be easy to get started. Tell me if you like it and I will make it into a full blown Story. **_

_**Plz review and Pm your thoughts**_


	2. The Loud Mouth and Youthful Power

So I got comments to continue and a few alerts already, so I will continue this story. Enjoy! Oh and I decided that only actual thoughts would be italicized and the rest even if told through P.O.V. will be read like third person.

Chapter 2: The Loud Mouth and Youthful power

Tenten P.O.V.

I walked down the halls of the school wearing my school uniform which consisted of a white puffed short sleeve buttoned blouse, a way too short for my taste mid thigh green plaid skirt and a dark green jacket and thin bow tie to compliment it. To make up for the short skirt I wore thigh high white socks then reached just an inch below the skirt.

Yes. I am now satisfied. I can act girly every once in a while and like to wear short dresses sometimes but short skirts are not my thing. At least I can wear a pair of booty shorts underneath just in case guys get any ideas which it seem they already are as they are flashing me lusty looks. Anyway back to uniform, everyone in the school is required to wear a forehead protector with the leaf insignia as it identifies you as a part of the school. You can where it any way you want as long as you wear it somewhere on your body. Me being me decided to plainly where mine on my forehead underneath my bangs.

As I walked across the courtyard that connected the high school buildings I saw a group of kids my age hanging out by a big rock. Most of them were sitting down while two of them played with a Frisbee. I saw Sakura amongst the Kids sitting with a guy that had blue-black spiky hair's arm around her which I assumed was probably her boyfriend.

As I kept on walking and glancing at them, I noticed a few of them looking at me curiously then whispering to Sakura. That's when I notice this absolutely gorgeous boy with long brown hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. He had to be one of the cutest guys I had ever seen. Our eyes made contact for a brief second before he turned away.

All of sudden I heard someone shout "Watch out!" as there was a Frisbee heading my way. I reacted quickly to it and turned sharp and grabbed it then throwing it right back at the target it came from. It hit the blonde haired kid from earlier and all of a sudden I felt guilty. Have I mentioned how good my aim is? I love weapons and am a pretty good analyst if I do say so myself and have intense training in taijutsu.

I quickly dropped my bags and ran over to see if she was okay. Unfortunately the Frisbee hit his nose and there was blood spewing out from it.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" I said frantically.

The boy slowly got up and put a hand on his nose and another behind his head. "It's cool, I deserved that anyway. Sorry for almost hitting you with a Frisbee" he said sheepishly.

As he said that, the other boy that he had been playing with came over to us and slapped the other boy on the head. "Naruto you idiot, how dare you almost hurt this beautiful flower with the Frisbee. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Aaah hey it was an accident cut it out Lee" The boy named Naruto called back as The Lee guy continuously slapped him.

Once he was done he stepped over Naruto and took my hands. I groaned in disgust of his goofy appearance and bushy eyebrows. "Oh wonderful flower, are you okay? Has Naruto frightened your youthfulness?" asked Lee

"E-excuse me?" I said a little freaked out.

"Oh no, is the blossom not able to speak?" cried Lee frantically

I slowly recovered from the shock and as I was about to say something, someone else chimed in, "Leave her alone Lee" said a girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Like everyone else her skin was very pale but still seemed radiant and alluring.

She walked up to me after pushing Lee away and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and that's Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, You already know Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Those two idiots over there are Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee."

She turned around as if she was searching for someone then turned back to me. "I could have sworn Hinata was here just a minute ago" she mumbled. "Oh well anyway it's nice to meet you" she said cheerful again and holding out her hand.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Tenten" I said shaking her hand. '_Her hands were cold as ice'_ I thought as u withdrew my hand from hers.

"As she was about to speak, the bell rang meaning the morning assembly was about to start. "Oh well it looks like we gotta go, see you later chances are you will be in some of our classes; maybe all" she said grabbing her backpack and Sai's hand, turning to leave.

"Sure" I called awkwardly after her. Sakura walked up to me at that moment, still with Uchiha's hand protectively around her waist. "Hey, so you need me to show you around or help you get to your classes?" she asked.

I smiled. "No thanks I stayed up last night memorizing the areas where I have classes so I can tell my way through here plus I still got an extra map so go ahead and spend time with your boyfriend, I'll be fine" I said.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Okay then, see you later." She said and with that they left.

I walked to my bag and as I was about to pick it up, The cute guy…well they were all cute…Well except Lee but the one with the long brown hair which I now know as Neji, picked up my bag and handed it to me.

As I was about to say thank you, he just walked away… '_Okay then, well this is officially THE Neji Hyuuga Sakura was talking about and pretty much the same Sasuke and Ino I heard about too…in fact, all the descriptions match...' _I shook it off and made my way to the hall for the meeting.

* * *

><p><span> Hr. later<span>

Regular P.O.V.

The entire student body roughly piled out of assembly hall trying to get to 2nd period on time.

"Ugh that lecture was Soooo boring, could grandma Tsunade have said anything else" cried Naruto.

"Oh shut up Dobe, No one wants to hear your complaints right now" said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't call me a Dobe, Teme."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Te-"oh will you guys shut the hell up!" cried Ino.

They both stopped but were still in an intense glaring contest. At this Ino once again got frustrated. After kissing Sai goodbye, grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him along with her. "Come on you idiot, let's get to class." And with that they were gone.

"Okay then well, see you guys later" said Sai walking away From the group to get to his own class.

Sasuke flipped his briefcase onto his shoulder and turned to face Sakura. "Neji, Shikamaru and I should be going now before our classes start."

"Okay, Temari and I have to go too so we'll see you later" she said kissing his check and walking away with Temari.

The guys waved and walked to their class.

As Sakura and Temari walked they bumped into Tenten who got lost in the crowd. "Oh hey guys" she said exhausted from the stampede.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, but I got mixed up through the crowd but I'm heading there now" she said back. "Wait Sakura, you're really smart. How come you aren't in AP history too but have AP for everything else?"

Sakura smiled. "Well you see, the regular class ends a bit earlier and I help out in the Nurse's office in the morning so it is more convenient."

"Oh I see, well then I better head off" she said waving and running down the hall.

Sakura and Temari turned around and Temari whispered in Sakura's ear. "So is she really it?" Asked Temari.

Sakura turned to look at Tenten's fleeing figure then back at tomorrow. "Yes, or at least Lady Tsunade says so" she said proceeding to class.

* * *

><p>Tenten's P.O.V.<p>

As I got to my class, I heard a bunch of screaming and squealing coming from the room. When I walked inside I saw Sasuke and Neji sitting in the middle of the class surrounded by all the girls of the class, even guys who were hoping…just hoping. I snickered loud enough to for all the girls to hear. They stopped and turned to glare at me. "How dare you not bow down to the hotness of the Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun gods" said one of the girls glaring intensely at me. I noticed Sasuke and Neji watching with curiosity.

I stared lazily back at her then yawned. '_Heh heh guess I'm still sleepy'_ I walked past them and towards the back of the room and stopped at Neji's desk. I smirked, "Morning guys" was all I said and all of them gasped at my forwardness.

The guys smirked and turned to their books but still both greeted me back. Once again, gasps all around.

I smirked once more and walked to the desk all the way in the back next to the window. As I sat down as the Teacher walked in.

'_This is gonna be a fun year' _

* * *

><p>Sakura P.O.V.<p>

I just finished English and parted with Temari to go to the main office. I was greeted by Shizune and walked into the Nurse's office.

"Good morning My lady" I greeted putting my bags down a washing my hands.

She turned to look at me, " Oh Sakura, come learn this really quick" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" I said and hurried right over to the sink where she was mixing something to together. I gathered my own ingredients and started mimicking what she was doing.

"So how is she managing getting around the school?" asked Tsunade as she grabbed the witch hazel from the top shelf.

"She memorized the main points of the buildings so she doesn't need me to guide her." I said following what she took.

"I see…" she said. She finished with the elixir and bottled hers as I did the same. She put the bottles in the fridge and washed her hands. Once we finished she gestured for me to follow her to her office.

When we were there she sighed. "She has to be protected."

"I know that's what we are going to do" I said.

"But it shouldn't be this way; she was to have a normal life." She looked into my eyes. "That's what her parents wanted."

I nodded recalling the conversation I had with her last night. She told me all about what was going on and how we were to protect Tenten as best we could. "How long will it take?"

"It depends, I'm pretty sure she has her own suspicions as to why her parents left her already so we don't have to worry about her uncovering facts. The hard part will be turning her back and showing her what she is and her purpose" said Lady Tsunade rubbing her chin.

"Do you want me to do it? The sooner her thoughts are back and she is strong again, the faster it will be for her too start training and taking night classes too. She can be more prepared for what's going to happen."

"No. she just lost her parents and she just met you. You all need to gain her trust before that happens and besides it is usually done by a guy"

I huffed and folded my arms. "Whatever"

Tsunade turned serious. "In any case you will need to protect her from what will try and destroy her. Have you told them yet?"

"Yes everyone is informed of her status" I said firmly.

Tsunade looked me straight in the eye, "What about Sasuke?" How did he take it?"

i took a deep breath. "He was shocked but went back to being normal Sasuke."

"Hmm watch him and her" said Tsunade.

I stood up and bowed my head knowing she wanted me to leave. "Yes ma'am"

"Alright, report later" she said and turned back to her work.

I closed the door to her office and sighed.

"FML"

More blood tomorrow...


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

Tenten P.O.V.

I walked through the commons looking for something that looked good to eat but so far nothing interested me. I have been at the school for a week now and everyone seemed normal. The snobby girls, sports teams, geeks the whole nine yards of clicks. I have sat with Sakura and her group for the whole week and from everybody else's stares it seemed like they were the populars. They were not the only ones; the table we sat at was 4 tables put together off the side of the cafeteria. I met a bunch of other people including Kiba Inazuka and his adorable dog. I still wonder why the teachers allow him to have it in class but whatever. I also met Neji's cousin Hinata; she is so sweet and I swear Temari and I are twin sisters separated at birth. We get along so well and have a lot of common interest.

But I find it strange, they are all so pale, I'm starting to wonder if they emos. And also everywhere I go, one of them is there; it's like they are stalking me or guarding me. But strangely I feel safe around them but still don't quite trust them. Another thing is on my second day Sasuke started acting colder towards me when I barely even talk to him, I don't know what I did.

I sighed aloud. "What's wrong Whore? Upset because you're not being surrounded by them?" said a random girl walking up to me.

I sighed again but this time annoyed. Ever since Monday all these girls have been torturing me because I'm "friends" with the heartthrobs; which apparently includes Naruto. When I turned to look at her I cringed in disgust. The girl wore a loose tank top that showed a little bit too much and a skirt that might as well be her underwear. Ino can dress pretty racy but this was just over the top.

I snorted. "I'm the whore? I'm not the one that looks like a toy just screaming "f**k me"."

She growled and took a step toward me. "How dare you, at least I don't look like a dirty old gym bag, you panda" she said referring to my fitted t-shirt and baggy sweatpants with flip-flops look ensemble and hair.

"Nice words did you just come up with that or did your did you have one of your cronies make it up?" I said challenging her to do something.

At this, both her and her three person posse got upset meaning I was right. "Ugh that's it" she said raising her hand to slap me.

I smirked and caught her wrist. "Amateur." I twisted her wrist and let it go turning around and starting to walk away.

She rubbed her wrist and growled. "You bitch!" she came behind me getting ready to make a cheap-shot and punch me from behind.

When I realized, I only half turned before the fist got caught by the wrist. When I looked I saw Neji standing there between us.

"That's enough" he said sternly.

"Huh, Neji -Kun? But why, why protect her" The girl pleaded.

He roughly let go of the girls hand and grabbed mine. He started walking away with me leaving the girls question unanswered.

Outside the hall I yelled at him. "What the hell? I could have handled that myself."

He pinned me against the side of the building looking intently in my eyes. "So you would have let her slap you?" he said coldly while searching my eyes for an answer.

"..I" I looked the other way avoiding his eyes.

He snickered. "That what I thought" he said releasing me from his grip. "Come on let's go"

I look at him. "Where? I was just about to get some food, I'm starving" I said.

"Exactly, a few of us are going out to eat and Sakura asked me to come see if you wanted to go."

"..Oh…okay" I said awkwardly following him.

We kept walking 'til we got to the parking lot of the Scarlet moon dorm which I found out earlier is a co-ed dorm where most of my friends stayed.

Neji walked up to a dark gray car and unlocked it. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Oh_ damn! '_"Is that what I think it is?"

He turned to look at me. "And what do you think it is?" he questioned.

I glared knowing he was testing my intelligence. "Is it a Panamera stingray GTR Porsche? The 2011 Model from Top Car? (**Car link in my profile, if the link doesn't work just search the car and you should get it because that's how I found the photo)**" I questioned with a smirk.

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked getting in the car and spoke when I followed suit. "Correct, I didn't know you were into cars."

"I love them, used to get all the catalogs every month."

Neji smirked. "Interesting" he said pulling out of the lot and heading to the restaurant the group was meeting at.

"I'm not your average girl, Hyuuga" I said triumphantly.

"I Know" He looked at me while I was looking out the window. '_More than you know yourself'_

At the restaurant.

We arrived at the place that turned out to be a very fancy restaurant. It was a good thing I asked Neji to let me get a change of clothes since we were going off campus. It was midday Saturday in the fall meaning very chilly plus Neji told me the group's usual table was on the top floor which was roofless so I settled for another fitted t-shirt with a trail of shuriken going down the front diagonally. I wore dark blue jeggings and a nice pair of black Boots. I wore a cropped leather jacket to make sure I would stay warm.

Neji and I walked up to the front desk and as soon as the women saw Neji bowed her head and told him that they were waiting for us upstairs. As we walked a bunch of girls looked at Neji as if they wanted to jump him and bombard him with kisses but Neji ignored all of them and simply walked up the stairs.

When we arrived I saw Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai there sitting at a table in the back next to the balcony.

I greeted them but kept looking for her. "Hey, where's Temari?" I asked.

Everyone looked at one another and then Hinata finally spoke. "Sh-she has n-night classes tonight" she said.

"Oh, I see…oh yeah I think she told me about that" I said realizing. We sat down and ordered our food. We got into a big conversation about the stupidest things which soon turned into a debate. It was so funny; I really enjoy having these people as friends. After we finished eating we got up to leave and everyone left in groups.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru had already left but Neji and Naruto were having a debate about who would drive Hinata home. Naruto was going to but Neji was not sure he wanted to trust Naruto.

"She will be fine, I'm a safe driver.

"Yeah and I'm the president" said Neji skeptically.

"Ah come one Neji, loosen up" Said Naruto.

"Not a chance you insolent fool"

"C-c-c-come on N-Neji Nee-san, it's only a t-twenty minute dr-drive" said Hinata trying to calm the two down.

"I don't want you getting hurt, you rode with Sasuke last time so it was fine but Naruto…is Naruto" said Neji.

I sighed. "Come on Neji, let's just go, it's getting late."

Neji turned to look at me for a long time then finally decided to just leave.

We got in the car and headed for the dorms. It was a silent ride since I was pretty sure he was still worried and thinking about Hinata.

I finally decided to speak, "Thank you for earlier."

Neji looked at me sideways, "For what?"

"For stopping me from getting hurt" I turned the other way because I blushed.

Neji smirked meaning he noticed. "You're welcome"

He dropped me off and left as soon as I opened the door. I got into my room and noticed Sakura was nowhere to be found. '_Well that's what it's like having a boyfriend I guess'_ I took a shower and afterwards.

Got in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I woke up and found myself in a big room all alone. I screamed for someone but no one was there. A dark figure approached me and slammed me into a vase. I fell to the floor screaming and looking around as the whole room turned red and dripping with blood. The figure hovered over me and spoke. _

"_We will DESTROY you" _

I woke up with a start. Breathing hard I looked at the clock, half a hr. had passed and Sakura was in the room.

"Are you okay" she asked worried.

I gave a faint smile. "I'm fine, just a nightmare that's all"

Sakura frowned but decided to leave it at that and walked into the bathroom.

It was just a dream was what I kept telling myself.

…Or was it?

Blood again tomorrow…

Well I was bored so I decided to make another chapter for this, hope you enjoyed

Please Review!


	4. Tryouts

Chapter 4: Tryouts

"Good Morning Class, Sorry I'm late there was a lot of traffic and I –"

"Oh Shut up Kakashi sensei, as of this year you live on the campus in the faculty dorms" Screamed Naruto.

The rest of the class just glared and turned their heads. Kakashi was every one of Tenten and Sakura's friend's homeroom teacher. For the first month of school there was no homeroom because of Morning lectures and assembly but now school was running normal in the second month but even though they were a two weeks into the second, Kakashi Hatake was late every day.

"…okay then well, Read pages 72 through 103 and then you have the rest of the period free" he said lazily sitting down and pulling out his favorite book.

Tenten sat at her desk staring out the window for the longest time since she had already read the whole chapter that he had given them. She thought about what had happened last week with the attorney and the will.

There had once again been a hold up on Tenten becoming the rightful heir and getting royalties. Now the cops are questioning why she didn't live with her parents. They refuse to let it go no matter how many times it is explained.

Tenten sighed. '_I should just give up _on_ it, I don't really care for the money anyway' _Then Tenten was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard nearby boys talking about an interesting topic.

` "Hey are you trying out for the basketball team today?" asked one.

"Yeah, totally; I heard they are really good, and you have to be one of the best to join" answered another.

"Well you can already tell Neji and Sasuke's group of guys are all on the team with the said two the captains of the team" said the first one.

"Tsk, whatever it's probably because most of them are in clans they got favored by the coach that's all, besides I have been training all year. There is no way I can fail to those guys" Said the other. At these comments Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "We'll see" said Neji as Sasuke nodded.

The first boy sat back in his chair and laughed. "Well there are only two spots to be filled up so by all means give it your best."

'_Hmm' _thought Tenten smirking. The bell rang and they all filed out. Tenten ran quickly and linked her arm with Temari's and smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

Temari looked at her weird. "Uh Sure"

"The Basketball team, Is it boys only or is there a girls team also?" she asked.

Temari smirked. "So you're interested in basketball huh, there is no girls team; the school's team is co-ed but there is a majority of boys that make it not seem like that. You're looking at the only girl member."

Tenten's eyes sparkled. "Wow that's Soooo cool! Why didn't you tell me before?" she said punching Temari in the arm lightly.

Temari laughed. "Sorry, why don't you try out; can you play?"

"I used to, I was co-captain in the beginning of junior high at my old school but I haven't played in a while."

"I still think you should try out. It would be a good experience and you can brush up on your skills. But I must warn you, the guys play ruff; they don't care whether you're a girl or not. As far as they are concerned, you are on the team and one of them" Said Temari a little worried.

Tenten smiled bright. "Just how I like it" she winked.

Temari smirked back and they continued to talk all the way to history where they separated.

Afterschool

Temari and Tenten walked to the gym and went to the girls' locker room.

When they got inside Tenten cringed and Temari rolled her eyes. Inside the room were a bunch of fan girls squealing about joining the basketball team so they could "accidently" slip and fall on the guys while their shirtless. Others admired each other's bras and continued laughing. Temari rolled her eyes once more and pulled Tenten along to the back of the room next to her locker.

"Don't puke, this happens every season, the girls always try to get on the team just for that" she said changing into sports bra.

"Um don't they usually join the dance teams or cheerleading teams to do that?" asked Tenten.

"Not at this school, if you want to get noticed by the guys you would have to be on the team with them. And even if that wasn't the case, it's not possible to be on the cheerleading team if you can't do a million flips and if your leg isn't all the up behind your back and you don't have good ballet strength then forget dance."

Tenten snickered while putting on her shorts and changing into a skinny strapped tank. Temari looked at her questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just had a thought that's all" said Tenten bypassing her question.

Outside the boys on the team were already lined up and ready to play. The people trying out all stood on a line opposite of the team.

"Alright welcome to the basketball team tryout you youthful hopefuls! I am the coach Might Gai" said a goofy looking guy who Tenten now knew as the coach. "Alright now let's get you guys warmed up. I want 30 laps around the gym (The school's gym as one that can rival the Amway arena…) starting…now!"

'_Bloody hell'_ thought Tenten but nevertheless started running. As she did, she noticed she passed the rest of the people trying out and started to catch up with the team. '_Well I guess it paid off when I did track all through elementary.' _Eventually she caught up with Temari who smirked.

"You're a pretty fast runner if you are up with us." She turned her head and saw Coach Guy watching Tenten with both excitement and surprise. "Looks like you got the coach's attention."

Tenten turned her head to look and indeed the coach winked at her. She turned around completely freaked out. They finished the laps and Tenten noticed already four people had left. The door to the gym opened and she saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata come through and sit down in the bleachers.

She smiled and waved but then got back to work. In an hour they had ran laps, a few suicides*, crunches, sit-ups, push-ups and a 3 pointer challenge which Tenten did well on only missing 2 balls out of all the rounds. By now there were only 6 more people still trying out. Tenten, 2 more determined fan girls, the 2 guys from homeroom, and one of Sasuke's friends Name Ryo.

For the final test they were to play against six members of the team in a mini basketball match.

As they started, one of the fan girls got elbowed in the mouth and immediately taken out, while Tenten and Ryo scored most of the points since they teamed up. Neji and Sasuke intercepted the guy from before making him fall and break his wrist. "Oops" said Neji smirking followed by an "Our bad" by Sasuke.

At this point Tenten had scored 4 points and Ryo 2. The other fan girl got more serious and played a good guard while the other guy just left since he didn't really want to be there anyway.

Tenten had the ball and was dribbling it down the court when Neji came in front of her and block her from shooting.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

Tenten smirked. "Guess I'm just full of surprises.

"Well come on then, shoot. You only have ten seconds."

Tenten tried to get around him but she couldn't so she took a long shot but in the process got knocked down hard on her butt and missing the shot. "Game!" called Gai clapping.

Neji offered Tenten a hand which she took immediately. "Nice job" he said before running to the coach. Tenten blushed and muttered a thanks while making her way over as well.

"Alright, Tenten you are on the team!" Tenten smiled and heard the girls behind her cheering. "Ryo I'm sorry but we needed a small forward and and a shooting guard and your strength seems to be power forward. Maybe next time." Said Gai feeling bad. "Mira, although at the start you didn't seem to cut it. You showed excellent strength in both guarding and long range shots as you did score 3 from afar, that makes you are new shooting guard!"

Mira smiled and thanked the coach. "Tenten, don't take this the wrong way but you are the shortest on the team as of now but you are also a very fast runner. This makes you perfect for the small forward." Tenten smiled '_as usual, nothing changes.'_

"Alright let's introduce the squad. From the left we have : Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Subaku, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inazuka, Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, Taro Yamaha ,Mira Suzuki, and Tenten. Your Captains are Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Go and get some rest practice is next Friday, dismissed!"

The team piled into the locker room but Temari, Mira, and Tenten stayed outside while the Captains talked to the coach. "So now there are two girls on the team with me, Thank Kami**!"

Mira smiled. "It's Nice to meet you!"

Tenten gave a half smile. "You too, You aren't as bad as most fan girls I know."

Temari laughed. "That's because she isn't one. The other girl was her cousin and just to make her feel better She pretend to act Sasuke crazed but she really could care less" She said while Mira nodded.

"I see" said Tenten. Mira waved them and went to go change.

Sasuke and Neji finished Talking to Gai and made their way over to the girls. "Congrats Tenten" they said monotonously .

Before Tenten could respond She was caught in a bone crushing hug by Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "Congratulations Ten! We're so happy for you."

"Thanks guys but even if I didn't get on the team, I probably would have joined Cheerleading or dance."

Ino smirked. "Just because Sakura and I are the Captains doesn't mean we were just going to let you on."

Tenten frowned. "I didn't even know you were the captains"

"But remember what I told you before, you have to be really good" said Temari.

Tenten smirked. To the guys surprise Tenten stripped from her basketball shorts revealing a small pair of booty shorts.

She got into a stance at a end of the court.

Ino's eyes lit up as she recited every move. "A front flip, followed by a whipback (a no handed back handspring), back handspring, triple twist, whipback, back handspring, triple twist. A round-off right into a double layout, whipback, back handspring double layout, whipback, and whipback, double back with a full twist and stick!" By the time Tenten finished the whole team was on the side of the court plus the cheerleaders that had come in to practice were watching her in awe. ***

She stood up straight and dusted herself off. "wow I have not done that in a while." When she turned she saw everyone looking at her and smiled awkwardly. "Um…Hi"

All of a sudden Sakura, Ino and Kurenai the Coach Tackled her yelling at her to join the team. "JOIN!"

"But I can't, I'm on the basketball team and I have to play."

"Fine, You don't have to cheer at basketball games and you are excused from intertwining practice but you have to do all competitions" said Kurenai.

"..But"

Soon the whole squad was on top of her begging her to join. "Okay fine!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, Triumphant!" they shouted running into the locker rooms.

Sakura helped Tenten up as they walked back to the guys. "Where did you learn to tumble like that?"

"Well Mrs. Haruhi wanted me to be skilled in arts so she signed me up for classes at an elite gymnastics studio. And Hinata because I know that's what you are going to ask, She also had me doing dance classes 3 and started competition dance at 9; I got on pointe at 12. I quit dance just last yr but I still practice a little every day to stay fit ." She sharply turned to Her. "NO! I am not joining the dance team but If they will allow me to take a pointe and modern class every once in a while, I'm willing to do a few competitions."

Hinata nodded quickly making a mad dash for her instructor.

Tenten sighed and went to change her clothes. After she was done and she came out, she walked out of the gym to find Neji waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait for me but thanks" She said as they walked back to the dorms.

"It's not a problem, besides I wanted too" he replied passively.

Tenten turned he head as she blushed. She'd noticed the whole time she had been there; she had been getting closer to him inch by inch. He even let her drive his car once even though she only had driven twice besides the driving test which she aced. She had learned to drive, just by watching her limousine driver take her to school back when she was living with Ms. Haruhi. She had insisted on sitting in the front with him and learning rather than in the back.

Basically, you could say Tenten was a jack of all trades rich girl. She knew how to do a lot and was okay with getting dirty. That's why Neji preferred her company over most.

As they got back to the dorm she thanked Neji and went inside.

When she arrived in her room ,she opened the door to find all the girls there talking excitingly. When they saw her they squealed even louder and pulled her further the room and kept Squealing.

"…Um can somebody tell me what's going on?" she said awkwardly.

They stopped looked at each other then looked at Tenten.

"WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!"

Blood again tomorrow…

Wow I just love this story, it's so easy to update! Hope you liked it.

Suicides are sprints where you start on one line then run to another tap it then run back to the first and keep doing the same thing ascending the lines til you get to a certain line or however many you choose to do.

** Kami is the Japanese word for God so no one kill me if I ever use it.

*** the routine Tenten did may sound repetitive and impossible but it isn't, that is the routine Jozef Wadecki did in the Olympics for gymnastics and won the fourth place medal.

Just if you're wondering. I know general knowledge about basketball because I used to play a long time ago and I did gymnastics as a kid and I quit just 2 yrs. ago. I am a current dancer. In coming chapters about dance I might used terminology so plz refer to my other story: Secrets can be the death of you chapter 7 for a definition dictionary.

Review!


	5. Jasmine Rocks

Dresses and accessories in my profile. Enjoy :) Just wanted to note that their age appearances are that of Shippuden. Oh and for the record I do not encourage teen drinking.

Chapter 5: Jasmine Rock

"Say what?" said Tenten confused yet excited.

"We are going clubbing, Ino got connections with Sasuke's older bro and he is letting us in to the new teen club, Jasmine Rock!" repeated Sakura.

Tenten put down her bags and sat on her bed, "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, we were going to go tonight but we want to be in full energy mode tomorrow"

"Okay then, do the guys know already?" she said.

"Nope" said Temari.

Tenten stood up. "But why?"

"This is going to be our night out meaning no guys, think of it like a mini bachelorette party for all of us!" said Ino.

After that they didn't let Tenten speak at all; they started talking about clothes and shoes.

'_Well it would be nice to get away for once without Neji having to protect me all the time…but what is he hiding?' _She shook off the thoughts and went to sit with the girls.

With the guys

Neji had gotten back to the dorm and went inside His and Sasuke's room to take a shower. Once he was out and in the room, all the guys piled in and they made themselves comfortable. Neji glared. "So nice of you to come in, now could you do me a favor and get the hell out" he said in more of a statement then a question but nevertheless no one listened.

"Anyway so tomorrow we are hitting the new club in town" said Sai.

"How did you manage that one?" asked Neji going behind the bathroom door to change.

"Itachi hooked us up. They say it's the hottest teen nightclub right now. And the best part, just we are going, no. girls. Allowed, BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto.

"Ugh shut up Dobe, You're giving me a headache" said a newly irritated Sasuke who just walked in the room.

Neji finished and sat down on his bed. "Welcome back" was all he said then they all left for their night class.

Next day after school.

The girls ran out of last period as soon as the bell rang and met up on the path Sakura and Tenten's dorm. It was the best location since none of the guys lived in that dorm.

The Night before, the girls brought their clothes in a duffle bag so they weren't caught.

They squealed and laughed ….excluding Tenten and Temari on the squealing. They all took turns showering and getting hair done.

The boys arrived at the dorms late since they all had extra practice with Gai, when they got to the dorms they noticed all the girls were gone. Naruto was going to go see if they were with Tenten but was stopped by Sasuke who said it was better if they didn't know they were getting out. The guys all shrugged and went to their respective rooms to change.

Tenten didn't bring any of her dresses with her to the campus (meaning the one dress she owned.) so she borrowed one Ino's dresses.

Ino was the first dressed and already looking fabulous. She wore simple (Surprisingly) yet flashy dark purple sequined fitted strapless dress that stopped about mid thigh and showed off her toned body and beautiful skin. She wore Silver stilettos with a t-strap. She brought her hair into her signature high pony tail and let her fringe hang straight down the side of her face. She had light make up on and a bunch of silver bangles on her left arm and long silver earrings to match.

Sakura wore a black sequined strapless layered dress that reached mid calf. She curled her hair and wore a Black headband with a flower. She wore light make-up and Black pumps. She wore a thick black leather bracelet and a black rope necklace.

Temari kept it simple and wore a one shoulder, short sleeve dark red dress with flower embroidery on the side going across to the middle. The dress also reached mid thigh. She wore black ankle boots with a leather choker and red earrings.

Hinata planned on wearing something long but Sakura and Ino talked her into wearing something showier. Hinata wore a short tank dress with a sequined top and lavender ruffled layer dress. She wore sparkly sequin Pumps and curled her hair to her shoulders. She wore light make-up and small sequin clutch.

Out of everyone, Tenten found the simplest dress which she was still shocked to get. It was a small form fitting dark blue sleeveless dress with a v neck cut. The top was an empire waist and sequined. She wore dark blue make-up and kept her hair in its signature double buns refusing to change them but put blue ribbons on them. She wore (Shockingly) 3 inch dark blue stilettos and blue Hoops.

**A/n: Please play blow by Ke$ha when reading this part. If it finishes early before next prompt then also play take it off by Ke$sha.**

The girls all put on black trench coats so they would not be too noticeable when leaving campus.

The guys all got dressed. All wearing jeans, colored v-necks, leather jackets and/or vests. They snuck out around 8 and walked into the club.

They had no idea that on the other side were the girls already dancing on the dance floor.

Tenten and Temari were link by the arms wildly dancing along with all the other teens. They didn't even notice that in the other hall the guys were there lounging casually.

"Hey Ino, do you think it was a good idea to take Ten with us? I mean, you can smell it can't you?" asked Sakura as she and Ino danced back to back.

"I know, a lot of us are here but there also humans from the school here too so she should blend in well plus most of the vamps from our dorm are here too to protect her if anything." Said Ino.

Sakura frowned but then gave in and started dancing with Hinata.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sat down and had a few drinks while the others danced wild.

Neji sniffed once and frowned. "Looks like all the vampires came out tonight, and strangely I can almost smell Tenten but it's mixed up with all the other scents."

Sasuke nodded. "I could almost smell Sakura too now that you mention it, but maybe it's because I was with her all day. Her scent probably stayed."

Soon the music changed to a slow song and the girls sat down at the table Hinata had got for them, they ordered a few drinks and started talking.

Soon they were approached guys who started flirting it up. At first Sakura and Ino went along but after a while got bored.

"Jeez talk about no swag; this is why I love silent mysterious types. They draw you in with just a look" said Ino flipping her hair.

The other girls agreed. Later after a few more drinks Ino decided to have a shot contest.

"Oh Lord, this is going to end Soooo bad" said Temari.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tenten.

"Well Ino can hold her liquor for the most part but when she's drunk…all hell breaks loose."

Tenten nodded understandingly while they watched as Ino and another girl from school drank shots like no tomorrow. Eventually Ino won while the other girl passed out on the chair wasted. Ino stood on top of the bar table and cheered.

The guys heard a commotion going on in the other room but ignored it when they realized it was probably another drunken shot contest. "Shouldn't teen clubs be non alcoholic?" asked Neji.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, but not when it's owned by an Uchiha."

All of a sudden there was a huge group of people forming around the dance floor where Naruto and Kiba had gotten into a dance battle.

Sasuke sighed, "Those two dobes are always causing some kind of commotion."

On the other side, the girls heard the loud cheers and decided to see what was going on, when they saw what was in the middle of the circle they cursed under their breath. "Damn if Naruto and Kiba are here that means Sasuke and the rest are here too" cursed Sakura.

Just then, when she turned her head to one of the lounge chairs her eyes connected with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. It took him a while to register but then he glared and stood up. "Oh shit, run to the bathroom now." She cried as the girls quickly ran inside the ladies' room.

Sasuke fumed when he met eyes with Sakura. "What are they doing here?"

Neji frowned. "Itachi probably invited them too"

"I don't see what the big deal is, they are here to party so what? They came the same way we came to have a girl's night out."

Sasuke's fist tightened. "It's not that that's bothering me, Sakura can do as she pleases. What's bothering me is that they are in a nightclub probably wearing skimpy outfits surrounded by a bunch of vampire boys all with the look of lust in their eyes."

At this all the guys thought about it. Even Shikamaru who had not even been dating Temari yet which meant she was on the market for all the guys.

Shikamaru stood up immediately. "Let's go find them and with that he disappeared into the crowd of drunken people.

The girls all were inside the bathroom trying to devise a plan. "Okay, if I know Sasuke, he doesn't care that we are here it's more of what we are wearing" said Sakura.

"I-I think Neji- n-nee san would be upset if he saw me w-wearing Th-this" stuttered Hinata.

"Well hey, me and Ten don't have boyfriends or overprotective cousins so we can still party" said Temari. "My bros don't give a crap about what I do besides they both are on dates right now."

Ino who was half- drunk now chose to speak. "Well, I thank we should just dance and forget about them, it's not like we are going to cheat on them or anything."

At this everyone thought about it and agreed. "You're right; guys shouldn't have such holds on girls. We have our right to freedom too" said Sakura marching out of the bathroom.

They all linked hands and decided to go back on the dance floor, forgetting that the guys were even there looking for them.

They danced and danced and took all the shots off the tray that the waiter had offered and sent him to go get more. Now Ino was completely drunk while Sakura was half drunk. Tenten, Temari and Hinata were still sober.

**Please listen to put it down on me by jeremih. (I know dirty but it's perfect) **

A slower song came on in both rooms and everyone grabbed a partner and randomly started dancing on top of eachother.

Sai found Ino about to make out with a random…ahem, girl and brought her to sit down.

Shikamaru found tomorrow and they went into a back corner to make-out.

Naruto asked Hinata if she wanted to dance and when she saw what kind of dancing everyone was doing, fainted in his arms.

Basically you could say the girls were getting picked off one by one by the guys. Tenten and Sakura were making sure to avoid the guys and started dancing randomly with other boys in the room.

Sasuke glared when he saw Sakura's arms wrapped around another guy and swiftly grabbed her and pulled her to a wall.

"Found you" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her body. "You look nice tonight" he said before roughly pulling her into his arms on the dance floor. "But sorry, only I get to touch you like this."

Sakura smirked, inwardly laughing about how overprotective her boyfriend was. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I'm all yours"

Tenten witnessed the whole scene and smirked. '_sucker'_ she thought before realizing Neji was hot on her trail, she turned and started to run and just when she was sure he was out of sight he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

She gasped when he breathed on her neck and one of his hands slowly went down her thigh. It kept going and moving inward until he reached the hem in the middle of her dress. He tugged on it a little. "Tenten?" Tenten shivered at his voice. "Y-yeah?"

He tugged on the dress again. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She swallowed hard. "A dress"

Neji could feel her heart rate picking up and smirked. "Why is it so short?"

"Um, I don't know?" she said in a questioning voice.

Neji sighed and pulled her out of the club. They leaned against the sidewall and talked.

"We weren't going to do anything, we just came to have some fun that's all" said Tenten crossing her arms.

"Whatever the case, you should have told us, we wouldn't have cared."

Tenten snorted. "Yeah right, did you see Sasuke's reaction when he saw what Sakura was wearing? It makes me wonder how you would react if you had a girlfriend."

No sooner she said that, Tenten found herself against the wall with her lips pressed to Neji's. It took time but eventually she started kissing back but as she did Neji pulled away and put his mouth to her ear. "If my girlfriend was dressed just like you are tonight and I saw her, No doubt she would be in the same situation as Sakura" he whispered huskily into her ear then pulled away completely and walked back in the club.

Tenten stood there dumbfounded and confused. "What is that supposed to mean" she muttered to herself before walking back inside the club as well.

When she walked in, she noticed the guys leaving the club through the second entrance. She walked other to the table to find all the girls sitting down drinking again. Whatever Sai did to Ino must have worked because she was no longer drunk and was now sitting up drinking again. '_So much for a sober Ino' _

Later The girls decided to leave the club which meant Tenten and Temari dragging home Drunken Ino and Sakura and a half awake Hinata who still hadn't recovered from her predicament.

Tenten told Temari what happened outside who in turn waved it off like it was nothing. "Don't you get it Ten, He likes you. A lot."

Tenten was still confused. "But then what did he mean when he was talking about his girlfriend and all?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "If he kissed YOU, and told YOU that if she were dressed like YOU, then he was obviously implying about YOU"

Tenten deliberated and finally understood. "So…what now? Are we a couple or what?"

Ino stirred a bit and muttered incoherent words. "I don't know that's for him to decide. He has to make the move on you" said Temari.

Tenten nodded and was quiet the rest of the trip back to the dorms. Temari helped her put Hinata in bed since she was also staying in the Sapphire and left to go put Ino to bed.

Tenten tucked her roommate into bed and went to go take a shower thinking about what Temari said. She unconsciously touched her lips and sighed.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Just wait for him to make a move…I can do that…right?"

Blood again tomorrow…

_**Okay for the record the past 3 chapters should have not been out yet, I just couldn't help myself plus I needed filling story so...yeah. but the story line with vampires and stuff is going to start next chapter which I already started working on so I might have it done by the end of this week… Neji and Tenten's relationship is not where this story ends, I hate stories where the whole time is spent trying to get the girl/guy then at the end they are together but you don't know what happens after so that's why they might get together early in this story. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Oh and tell me if there is a character you want to see in this story but they could turn out good or bad XD**_


	6. First Encounter

Chapter 6: first encounter

Tenten walked through the hall of the school replaying every single day in her head trying to find a reason why Sasuke ignored her most of the time. '_Is it because I made friends with Sakura? No it couldn't be, he was nice for the first week. Only after the second week did he start this bastard behavior. Ugh so is this how it is to get on the Uchiha's bad side?'_

Tenten was rudely erupted out of her thoughts when she walked straight into gym doors and fell on her butt. "Damn" she cursed rubbing her backside.

She heard someone snicker and when she looked she saw the famous Hyuuga bastard Neji Hyuuga smirking at her. "Well someone's a klutz today" he said before walking straight into the gym. Tenten fumed and got up. He had always made fun of her but now it seemed to increase more and more ever since the kiss. Today was the first day of rehearsal for the basketball team and cheerleading team.

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran into the girls' locker. "Hey guys" I greeted Temari and Mira.

"Hey Ten, how was ballet last night?" asked Temari.

"Oh yeah, I watched that class….are you feeling okay?" asked Mira.

"A little, my calves still hurt from the leg extensions. How does Mrs. Anko get to be the history and dance coach?" said Tenten rubbing her legs with some lotion.

The other girls shrugged. "Well I don't really mind in any case. I love her history classes because they are always about warfare and weapons, oh the weapons!" said Tenten daydreaming about her precious Kunai. The other girls rolled their eyes. "She is also a very good dancer, I heard she trained with some of the biggest names in dance and she is like a drill sergeant with her teaching stick."

"Teaching stick?" asked Mira.

Both Tenten and Temari nodded. "Yeah, Hinata told me once that if you don't have you pelvis underneath you and it's out or you splay your ribs, Anko hits you with a wooden stick. It may sound harsh but it's very effective in teaching a lesson" said Temari. Mira nodded understanding.

"Don't you have cheer practice after this too? You are going to be so tired. Have you ever seen the basketball team work out?"

"Yeah I do and no I haven't seen them workout" responded Tenten drinking some water.

"Oh trust me Ten, you are going to be quitting something after this" said Temari leading the girls out the locker.

"Oh come on guys, how bad could it be?" asked Tenten.

Both Temari and Mira glared at her knowingly. "…what?"

A Hr. and a half later.

Tenten was sprawled out on the floor dripping sweat from every pore possible. "Okay…it's really...tough" She said between pants.

Neji hovered over Tenten before bending down and looking at her. "What, tired already? Maybe you should quit" he said taunting her.

At this Tenten got up with new found energy and started a small warm-up with Shino. Neji smirked and walked to Sasuke to go other strategy.

After practice, Tenten waved goodbye to her friends and proceed to the gymnastics gym the school owned just for the cheerleader and dance teams.

As soon as she arrived she saw both the Squad and the dance team on the floor rehearsing together. "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh Tenten good you're here" said Anko while Kurenai followed her up to Tenten. "Every yr. to start off the season, for championships or just special occasions these two teams join together for a big halftime performance."

Kurenai nodded, "Yes so come learn this so we can keep going"

Tenten nodded and got out on the floor. "Alright, Tenten and Ino are going to enter the stage first with a tumbling routine. It's very simple so don't worry" Called Kurenai. Tenten nodded but paled when she heard what she was to do. "Enter with a two back hand springs and whipback then going into an 8 count balanced straddle handstand. To get out of it, drop into a second split and get up without hands into a herkie. Got that?" asked Kurenai as if they would remember it just like that.

Tenten knew it was not that hard but she still had not recovered fully from the ballet class and was sore in her quads and inner thighs which meant no leg strength. Nevertheless when asked to do it she did it without one complaint and or mistake.

"Good Ten, now after that you are going to walk in place to get to the point of this triangle of dancers. From there you are going to do the following routine. To the right, four fast Chaînés turns into turning calypso to the floor, push off your arms into a toe rise and chasses to the back so the cheerleaders can come on" said Anko. "Tenten you are not going to do this coming part with the cheerleaders because one, we need you in the next dance part which is going to be all tutting and two because you need to save your energy to play and win the game."

The girls nodded then the music turned on for a quick practice.

**Please play Yeah x3 by Chris brown if you want to try to react this 30 sec. part. I would have given the actual music we used for this dance (Yes this is a real dance) but my teacher cut the music and mixed different songs and didn't give us cds so yeah this match up perfect also refer to the ballet dictionary like I said before! **

After the first run they kept on adding more and more things to the dance until they eventually finished the whole routine that night since they used both the cheerleading and dance team hours. Now rehearsal would just be for perfecting and cleaning.

The girls walked to their dorms and talked about the dance and how they were excited. Then Sakura got a call from Tsunade who said it was an emergency. They asked Tenten if she would be okay who in turn said she would be fine so they left.

When they arrived at the office Tsunade's eyes widened. "What the hell are you ALL doing here?" she asked frantically.

"You called us in" said Sakura.

Tsunade sighed. "No I called you and Hinata. It would have been best if Ino and Temari stayed."

"Why, what's going on?" asked Temari.

"They have arrived and a bunch of them have enrolled in the school, there was nothing I could do to stop it since they all had clear slates on their records and were ridiculously smart but now they are going to go after Tenten." She slammed her hand down on her desk. "Why did they trust her to me? Why?" yelled Tsunade.

When she looked again, she noticed all the girls were gone and racing to go save Tenten before something happened.

Tenten P.O.V

I walked outside to take in the night air.

As I was walking, I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly turned around but there was nothing there. When I turned back around, there was a Very pale girl with long black hair standing in front of me. "Hello Tenten" I looked at her strangely wondering who she was. '_This isn't good' _

"Who are you?" I asked while slowly backing away.

"No one important" she said in a rasped voice that was dry while slowly walking towards me.

"Um…Bye" was all I said and I started sprinting for my dorm room but as soon as I was almost there the girl appeared in front of me and pushed me against a tree hard. I was about to scream but She covered my mouth and brought her face to mine.

"I'll kill you now before get the chance to claim it" she whispered into my ear.

"What are you talking about? Claim what?" I said barely able to speak.

All of a sudden sharp fangs came from her mouth. 'She's _a v-vampire! They aren't supposed to be real, no way!'_

She inhaled deep then laughed. "Yum, your blood smells so good; I can't wait to drink it all!" She exclaimed.

A single tear came from my eye. Was this the end?

All of a sudden, I heard Sakura scream. "Tenten!"

No sooner she said that, Neji and Sasuke were on both sides of us. "Get away from her" said Neji in a low, dangerous voice. "We will only say it once" followed Sasuke.

The girl laughed stroking my hair. "Or What?"

My eyes widened as both Sasuke and Neji withdrew fangs from their teeth. Neji grabbed the girl by her neck and threw her across the lawn.

I dropped weakly towards the ground but was caught by Sakura. I turned my head and watched as the boys fought the girl tearing off some of her limbs.

I started to cry and Temari, Ino, and Hinata showed up. "Take her to the scarlet dorm, she isn't safe here" ordered Sakura.

They nodded as Temari and Ino supported me and took me too the dorm.

'_What the hell is going on? My friends, they are all vampires. What did I do? Mama, Papa…do you have something to do with this? '_

Hope you enjoyed! I know this is short but it was just to kick off the story and the sports. Tenten has a lot going on doing 3 intertwining sport huh?

To the reviewer who told me to add Yamato, I will….you'll see…heh heh.

REVIEW!

p.s sorry for spelling mistakes, this story is currently un beta'd so if you know any good beta readers Plz p.m. me and let me know!


	7. All about the princess

Chapter 7: All about the Princess

Tenten woke up slowly to find herself in a room she recognized as Temari and Ino's. As she sat up, memories from her dream came flushing back into her head. She quickly shook off the thought of almost all her friends being vampires and got out of the bed as she was walking to the door she heard voices from behind the other side. She pressed her ear against the frame and listened.

"Well so what do we do now?" she heard Ino ask. "Do we tell her or should Sakura do a mind wipe?"

"No" said another voice. "She has the right to know and if they here now and on campus she needs to be able to protect herself. At first I thought just you guys would be enough for her to live normal but He sent a lot of them to get her meaning she is more important than we once thought."

"I think we should stay with the other plan and perform the wipe she doesn't need to know yet and-"Sakura was interrupted by Neji silencing her with a hand. "She's listening" he said firmly before opening the door to the room.

They walked in to find Tenten sitting on the bed with her head down. "What is going on" she asked quietly. "Please… tell me" She said looking up into Sakura's eyes; tears falling down her face.

Tsunade looked at the girls for a second then sighed. "Okay but first," She brought Tenten to her room office where they would be safer and no vampire ears could hear in. The group of friends, even Mira walked into the room and closed the door. Tsunade sat down and snapped her fingers. At this, everyone drew their fangs. "Are you afraid?" asked Tsunade firmly looking Tenten in the eye.

Tenten turned and looked at all of her friends, even Temari then turned back to Tsunade with an expressionless face. "No."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed most of the vampires leaving only Tenten's immediate friends. "Okay Tenten, I'm going to get right down to it. There is something you should know about your parents."

Tenten's eyes widened. "You knew my parents?" Tsunade nodded. "Your mother was my best friend. She and your father died trying to protect you. They called you saying their last goodbyes and tried to delay their fate so they could help you just a little more but…They were intercepted by Kabuto, a henchman for Him."

"Who is Him?" asked Tenten thrilled she was finally getting answers.

"Orochimaru, the man that is after you and had your parents killed" said Tsunade.

Tenten's fist tightened but she relaxed when Neji took one of her hands in his and kissed it making her blush. "Why is he after me?"

"Because you are one of us" said Neji firmly.

"What? But I'm human, how could it be?"

"You were born into a prestigious clan and to protect you from harm, you're parents used forbidden power and you were born with a seal. You can break that seal and unleash your power but you will have to be turned" said Tsunade.

"And let me guess, like all the movies and legends say, that means I have to be bitten by another vampire" said Tenten skeptically.

"Not just any, a noble vampire, a half blood won't do" said Sakura. "All of us come from Noble families so anyone of us can do it" she said gesturing to all her friends in the room. "But if you were to be bitten by say Mira who is not a pure blood, she would not have the willpower to stop and would kill you from loss of blood."

Tenten nodded. "I understand but…what makes me so special?"

Sakura smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes and left. "Take off your necklace" she said.

Tenten's hand immediately flew to her necklace. "I can't, my parents told me not too."

"That necklace has been charmed to hide your vampire scent from others but, since Orochimaru already found out about you there is no point in masking your scent any longer" said Tsunade from behind her desk.

Tenten hesitated but eventually took off the 24 carat white gold choker from her neck and as she did, she noticed most of the people in the room relaxing a bit. "What?"

"When you removed it, your vampire scent became fresh and mixed in with your human scent. Your human blood is sweet and releasing the vampire scent calmed down the urges of them" said Tsunade shaking her head and thinking about putting them in extra control night class.

Tenten nodded but her eyes widened when she symbol behind the necklace which she now knew was the front rather than the back that she had thought was so. In front of her was a small symbol of the Uchiha clan carved into the gold. "No way" she said in barely a whisper.

"Yes Tenten, you are of Uchiha blood. Our first cousin to be exact" said Itachi leaning against the wall.

"exactly and since the terrible incident with Orochimaru happened that wiped out most of the clan leaving only half bloods, Orochimaru has been seeking out the power of the last 3 pureblood children. He had already tried to get both Sasuke and Itachi but failed at doing so and when he almost got Sasuke, he stopped and began looking for you. We don't know why he changed his mind but it has something to do with you being female" said Tsunade nodding.

Tenten's body shook violently and tears came from her eyes. "So my parents gave their lives to protect me from him even going so far as to send me to a friend so I could be safe?"

"Yes Tenten, that's why you should not let their effort be in vain, you should turn, learn to control your powers and protect yourself from Orochimaru" said Temari.

Tenten looked down for some time then nodded. "Okay, does it have to happen soon?"

"No, I will give you the week off to collect your thoughts and relax first, then…" said Tsunade pulling out forms.

Tenten nodded once more but then yawned. "It's late, you should get some rest" said Hinata putting a hand on Tenten's arm.

"I'm fine Hinata really" just then she felt weak in her head and fell unconscious. Luckily, Kiba was behind her and caught her picking her up. Sakura checked her out. "She must have suffered a concussion from being slammed into that tree" she said.

"Plus knowing Orochimaru, She is probably suffering from the nightmares which are a lot of mental stress" said Sasuke.

Tsunade nodded. "Move her into the empty room in the west wing. I want all her stuff moved in their as well. Sakura, Hinata, you are both moving back here. I don't want anything happening to the Hyuuga heir or to my number one student."

They nodded and left the room to fulfill their orders.

The guys brought Tenten into the big dorm and laid her on one of the California king beds in the corner. The room was styled like most of the rooms in the dorm with the dark red fleur de le velvet wallpaper and black leather furnishing. The Scarlet Moon dorm house was made especially for the Noble vampires and clan children, all the rooms were expensively made and accommodated everyone.

Neji and Sasuke were the last ones in the room. "Are you going to be the one to turn her Hyuuga, I know you like her" said Sasuke.

"If she wishes it" replied Neji.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Tenten and back to his best friends. "…If you hurt my cousin, I'll kill you Hyuuga. She may think I hate her but I just want to protect her."

Neji smirked. "Aw so you do have a heart, you bastard." He said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke glared as they walked out. "Shut up"

What a weird friendship those two…

Blood again tomorrow…

Okay I know this chapter is short. It was just for Tenten to find out _some_ of what is going on. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer which I will be going back to the every two week or week updating unless I get ideas because I used all of the time I could be rehearsing for my show next week doing this ….yeah I need balance so til next week!

Review!

Oh and check out my poll, I know it's obvious what the answer will be but I decided to let you guys decide

Happy voting!


	8. Distance

To shalin Alfred: thank you for the ideas but I actually already have a plan with a king and queen which I will add into this chapter since you asked about them and her parents also have another plot but thanks anyway the idea about shape shifters and stuff I will consider, it sounds like a great idea.

Chapter 8: Distance

Tenten P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to find myself on a huge bed in a beautiful dark scarlet colored room. I jumped suddenly when I noticed a young vampire girl next to my bed holding my wrist. "Sorry to startle you, I was just about to check your blood pressure that's all" said the girl.

i calmed down and nodded while the girl proceeded to check my blood pressure. I noticed the girls long brown hair and white pupiless eyes that looked just like Neji and Hinata's. "You are a Hyuuga?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am Hanabi Hyuuga, younger sister to Hinata Hyuuga."

I nodded. She finished the test and said I was normal and I'm okay and left the room. As she did Neji walked in with a tray. Only then did I realize how hungry I was and my head ached.

Neji frowned when he saw me touch my forehead and sighed. "You have a small fever, a little rest and you will be better tomorrow" he said moving back to the tray. On it was a bowl of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice.

I smiled and sat up. "Thank you Neji."

He set it on my lap and walked over to the window folding his arms. "Um Neji, can you explain a little more about why everyone is doing this?" He then looked at me sharply. "Tenten, there are now enemy vampires coming after you because of your status as the princess of the Uchiha clan. You're like us, you are from a royal noble clan and part of the royal family which is all the Royal noble clans put together."

"So the clan leaders are the kings and queens of the families?" I asked trying to understand.

Neji shook his head. "No, The clan leaders are all apart of the Royal council which acts as a supreme court or so and makes decisions involving all the clans. There is only one King and Queen and that is the heir to the throne."

"But every clan has heirs to be the clan heads so how do they choose who to be the King or Queen?" I asked.

"The current clan leaders choose the first choice heir and nominate them for the position and the king monitors them over the course of his term and picks the heir himself and when he steps down they take control" said Neji now settling in the chair next to Tenten's bed.

I nodded putting the now empty tray on the bedside table. "Who are the heirs now?" I asked with my mouth still half full of the muffin.

"Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara Subaku…Hate to say it but Naruto Uzumaki, and myself" responded Neji.

I choked on my muffin when He said Naruto but then again when he said himself but then again I'm not surprised. "Interesting, so I take it, Itachi is on the council" I said statement wise.

Neji nodded. "If you are wondering, Naruto is nominated because his father Minato Namikaze was the 4th King of the vampires but He died saving our race in a fight with the wolves and demons."

I felt guilty and felt bad for Naruto but then it hit me. "There are actually werewolves, and they are your arch enemies?" I asked a little anxious.

Neji smirked but nodded. "Yes, and as for the demons, they are also a big threat. Minato sealed the most powerful one of the great nine in Naruto which is what makes him so powerful and Gaara had the weakest of the powerful demons but a group of elite vampires called the Akatsuki extracted it from him almost killing him; But the Akatsuki realized how dangerous it was and returned it to Gaara and is now one the elite guarding groups the King and Queen. Most of the great nine have been sealed but the rest are still out and hate vampires plus they have off springs making them populated just like us and werewolves."

I nodded. "Also Tsunade, She was also a nominee for the throne once upon a time." Neji turned to me with the smirk still plastered on his face. "And she won too but she turned it down and decided she wanted to fund a school to protect the heirs and all vampires so they could have an education like a human. She also picked the Current King."

"Which is?" I asked.

"King-" just then, Sakura and the girls came in the room to see how Tenten was doing. When they saw Neji they turned to leave but Neji was already gone in a split second with the empty tray in his hands.

Temari stared after him but then turned back to me with a curious look. "So, what was he doing in here? Oh were you making out, we could call him back so you know, you can get back to business."

My face went from a cream to strawberry in a split second. "We were not doing anything, he just brought me breakfast and talked to me while I ate."

The girls laughed. "Glad you're okay Ten, how are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"Okay I guess, Neji checked my temperature and said I had a light fever but I can return to classes tomorrow."

"That's great Tenten, and maybe you can watch the concert tomorrow night too" said Hinata.

I was now utterly confused. "What? But, I'm in the concert tomorrow I'm one of the background ballroom dancers for Miku's solo, I can't miss it."

Sakura shook her head. "Wrong Tenten, you missed rehearsal this morning and they changed the whole dance around…plus Miku kind of took your part out. She didn't really want you doing it anyway because she thought your "fancy footwork" in the beginning would outshine her."

I looked at Sakura stunned. I had known Miku didn't like me, I mean she was with the whore from the cafeteria that day so It's natural. " alright fine but at least allow me to stand in the wings." I asked Sakura.

"Okay it's a deal." We shook on it and smiled.

I folded my arms and huff while turning to face the wall remembering that it was Miku who didn't allow me to go to the stage and mumbled under my breath, "I don't know what her problem is, I can sing much better than her."

The others turned to look at me. "What did you say Tenten?" asked Hinata.

I froze. "Uh, um….nothing! Just a little under the weather that's all, can you guess leave so I can take a nap?" I said faking a cough.

Sakura frowned and checked my temp. "Aw man she really is burning up, okay guys let's go. Talk to you later girl." She said as they left the room.

I sighed in relief and relaxed. I spent the rest of the day sleeping and resting so I could make sure to be on task the next day. As bad as it sounds I am actually hoping for one of the other dancers to get hurt so I can be the immediate replacement. Hopefully it would be Lea, She had was not as light on her toes as I am. Wow…I am such a bad person.

It was now about 10:00 at night and I was sure everyone was at the final rehearsals for show tomorrow as practice went on til eleven. I sighed and got up and walked onto my balcony. Since my room was on the other side of the dorm facing the back I had a lovely view of the garden and pond. I sat on top of the railing gently and let me feet hang. Just then the song that Miku was to sing and the dance steps came into my mind. I sighed once again in defeat.

Then all of a sudden a started thinking about the California king bed that I was sleeping in. it was comfortable but made for more than one person. Just then Neji came into my head. I shook the thought away and thought about that new Rihanna song named after the oversized mattress. It made me kind of think about Neji again and how much I liked him but we were so far apart from eachother.

I could hear the beat playing in my head and before I knew it, I was singing aloud for the sky to hear.

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my fingers<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

I reached my hand out to see if I could feel anything, anything at all.

_In this California king bed__  
><em>_We're ten thousand miles apart__  
>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me<br>My California king_

__Just then, Neji walked up to the dorm and unlocked the front door. He was home early from practice because he got way to stressed with the stupid fan girls fawning over him. Then Miku tried to do a dance step and slipped and fell off the stage breaking her ankle. Now He had to find a replacement on short notice and he couldn't ask any of the girls because they were all in the show too and didn't have time for costume changes. Neji groaned aloud but then stopped and listened. He heard a voice singing quietly but strong. _  
><em> 

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm to arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last nite on these sheets<br>So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It feels more than distance between us<em>

__Neji quietly walked into the backyard and there he saw Tenten sitting on top of the balcony in her room Singing, Her voice captivated him enough to make him sit down and just listen.__

_In this california king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got better<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I dont wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My california king<br>_

Neji smirked at got up._ 'found the replacement. If she is able to sing like that with a fever, imagine what she sounds like normally besides she know the song already for tomorrow' _he thought. As he left and went to prepare her dinner_.  
><em> 

_In this california king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My california king…<em>

I stopped Singing as the music in my head finished and smiled contently. I hadn't sung like that for a while now and it felt good; even though my throat is now burning and my voice was a little congested, it still sounded okay to me.

I got up and went back to my bed. Half an hr. later, Neji came in the room with another tray but this time with dinner. I thanked him and before I could even ask him to finish telling me about the throne he was gone.

I sighed and looked at the door he came from, a single tear falling from my eye.

'It really does feel more than distance between us…'

Sorry for such a late chapter I was at a competition last week and when I got back, updated my other story first since I said I would. I think I'm going to change the update day to every Thursday because writing to different chapters for two different stories is not working so yeah.. sorry about the wait.

Review!


	9. Don't play with me

Chapter 9: Don't Play With Me

Tenten P.O.V.

I skipped happily through the halls of the school and barged through the doors to the courtyard. There on the side of the walkway a big rock stood strong with all my friends hanging around it.

I grinned and jumped on Temari's back and laughed.

Temari laughed too knowing it was me and carefully put me down and turned to me still laughing. "Well you sure are giddy for someone that was attacked two days ago…and got their part taken out of the play tonight" she whispered the last part.

My eye twitched once and my face faltered for a split second but I immediately put back on my smile and shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? I bounce back quickly!" I said with sheer excitement.

Just then a passing Itachi stopped by the group and touched my forehead checking my temperature. "It looks like your fever broke, are you sure you are okay to be walking around?" asked Itachi clearly concerned.

I smiled and took his hand in mine. "I'm fine brother, really." I said with a sigh. Since Itachi and Sasuke are my first cousins and my only close family I call them my brothers because they might as well be…well I call Itachi brother out of respect since he is older. Sasuke is "technically" older than me by 4 months but I see him as an equal so I call him by his name.

Itachi looked from me to Sasuke who nodded then back to me. "Alright then, just be careful" he said then walked up to his friends who were waiting for him and took off.

I smiled and turned back to Temari as I was about to talk, Neji suddenly took my hand and dragged me inside the building pitifully.

Temari and the others just looked at us confused but then turned back to what they were doing before.

Once we were inside an empty classroom I swiped my hand out of his grasp and glared at him. "What the hell was that Neji, Jeez!"

He stared down at me emotionlessly for a minute then spoke, "You are replacing Miku in the play for Leila's ballroom scene."

I stared back at him dumbly for a few seconds then it hit me "….WHAAAAAAAATTTT? WHY?" I screamed.

A Nerve popped up on Neji's forehead and He put a hand over my mouth. "Will you keep it down; she doesn't know you are replacing her."

I removed his hand. "But why me and what for?" I asked anxiously.

"Last night during the final rehearsal Miku was tried using your steps while she was dancing and fell off the stage, we need a replacement and that's you."

A hand went to my mouth when he said she fell off. No Matter how much I disliked her, I didn't (Necessarily) wish anything bad to happen to her. Then I crossed my hands and my face turned smug. Shows her right for kicking me out of the scene, she got what she deserved; besides, I had been practicing those transitions from the start of rehearsal and there was no way she would have gotten them by just observation.

Neji got annoyed when I didn't say anything and snapped at me. "Well, are you listening or what?"

I snapped out of my rant and looked down. "I…can't sing…" I lied.

Neji stared at me with eyes that were so piercing I had to look away but then you know what he did? He smirked. Bastard.. "Well that's too bad because you are still going to be doing the role."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what? Neji, you can't be seriou-"

"I am, end of discussion. Be there at the call time of 6. Ready and changed into your dress." He said walking towards the door.

I turned to him. "But Neji, can't you get someone else?" I pleaded.

He stopped and half turned to me. "You are the only one who memorized the full steps of Leila's ballroom piece. Plus you know all the words to the song. Practices ran with instrumentals so the dancers could get the counts and Miku could sing with it so no one else know the full song." With that he walked out of the room and went to go help set up.

I sighed and admitted my defeat. "Oh well.."

-A-Y-A-O-T-D-?-

It was 6:00 I was already inside with most of the dancers including Hinata stretching. When they found out I had the part the all cheered in relief that they didn't have to dance with Miku.

I smiled and continued to stretch even though Neji wanted me in costume already, No one seemed to have to wear theirs yet so I figured what the hay, Why should I suffer and have to wear some huge dress when no one else has too.

Yeah bad idea Ten…

Neji walked in at 6:30 and almost died…Almost, When he saw I wasn't dressed.

"Didn't I tell you to be ready by 6:00?" he asked trying to keep his annoyance composed.

"Well No one else was dressed and plus that thing is hot" I shrugged. "Besides you just came."

"That dress was tailored to fit Miku and I know you are much skinnier than her. I asked you to wear it early so you yourself could see where it is too big so our seamstress could fix it for you and have it done before your number." He said now rubbing his temple.

All the color washed away from my face and I squeaked a sorry before running to go put on the oversized gown.

The play was set in time kind of like the Phantom of the Opera where all the women wore big overly fluffy gowns for balls.

My character Leila is the main role of the Ballroom scene in which the main characters of the play fall in love while I sing. The scene where I walk in on the balcony was supposed to be portrayed like an angel of heaven serenading the young couple, because of that, my dress is actually one of those super fancy wedding gowns that those rich women with nothing else to spend money on buy for their stupid huge weddings. Don't get me wrong, I love weddings but I would just want mine to be simplistic and elegant and my dress to be not too fancy but definitely and eye-catcher.

The dress was a strapless corset styled ball gown that was slim fitting at the top and went into many layers of tulle to poof up the skirt. The top was a light peach color with small jewels aligning the bust and waistline. I had to say, even though I wasn't one for dresses, this one was gorgeous.

I put on the dress but immediately grabbed it before it sank down to the floor. Jeez, how much was Miku packing man, she looks skinny but these measurements were telling me otherwise.

The seamstress walked into the private dressing room with Neji following close behind. At first I didn't really realize while I telling the women where it was too big until I was about to let the dress drop to the floor for the seamstress to look at more closely .

I turned and glared at Neji. "Can you leave please?"

Neji smirked "I have to be in here to make sure everything goes well, besides Tenten you are wearing undergarments it's not like I'm going to see you naked…unless that's what you wanted." He said smugly.

I blushed a bright red but then composed myself. "I'd rather keep my clothes on, no matter how I act I am still a girl with dignity!"

Neji smirked again and crossed his arms. "You do know you are wearing an under dress right?"

I froze and slowly let the gown fall off revealing a small white strapless under dress. "…Oh"

A little later Neji left as the play started to go make sure everyone knew their cues.

Halfway into the show the seamstress finished the dress and it fit perfectly. I thanked her then the makeup artists came in to do my hair and makeup, when I first started competition dance I fussed over all the stupid crap being put on my face but by now, I have gotten used to it and consider myself a pro at stage makeup.

The makeup was very light and soft and my hair was done into a high bun. I put on my character heels* and proceeded to my place on the balcony entrance.

I waited outside the door for my music to start and Neji walked next to me helping me up the stairs in the dress.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Yes, I am." He gave a small smirk that looked sincere but still devious. "Good, I trust you are going to sing" he said statement wise as if he was daring me to say no.

"Yes, I will." All of a sudden I felt Neji's arms snake around my waist from behind. He planted five sweet light kisses down my neck then whispered in my ear, "If you sing just like you sang two nights ago on your balcony, you'll do just fine." He gasped my neck once more then left descended the stairs to check on the rest of the dancers.

At first I was still in shock of him hearing me sing but then I called after him, "I will sing 10 times better than that, I promise!"

He gave me a curt nod then disappeared behind the curtain.

Just then the song started and the doors in front of me slowly opened. I took a deep breath and made my appearance onto the stage. (Song is Dark waltz by Haley Westernra) I smiled when I heard the music, A friend of mine that was on my dance team told me this was the song they waltzed to at her prom and that made me want to listen to it and memorize the lyrics.

I heard the gasps as I appeared at the top of the balcony as the audience admired my dress. I stretched a hand out toward the dancers who were making their way onto the stage with solo waltz steps before pairing with their partners. I smiled when I saw how cute the mini ball gowns looked on my friends especially Hinata. The dresses were not as long as mine or the main role's dress because they were to do complicated lifts that couldn't be done with long dresses. The dresses were short black sequined dresses that were extravagant but didn't show off too much to take the eyes off myself or the main character in which I think had one of the most gorgeous pink dresses I ever saw…you'd think they would make the angel look cuter… it was a simple strapless pink gown with a slightly ruched waistline and lace up bustier. The a pretty pattern and beads adorned the front of it making it even prettier while the skirt was layers and layers of tulle.

She made her way through the door directly below me and that is when she saw her prince. The leading lady was none of than Ino Yamanaka sportin her hair down and curled with Sai as her passive yet gorgeous prince. I smiled once again than began to sing.

_We are the lucky ones  
>We shine like a thousand suns<br>When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company  
>In one glorious harmony<br>Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>_Turning me into the light

**At this point, everyone started their routines as the prince and the princess started to dance.**__

_Time dances whirling past  
>I gaze through the looking glass<br>And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

By now My partner had completely ascended the stairs and was performing our special choreography together as I sang into the smile mike hooked to my dress.__

_Sacred geometry  
>Where movement is poetry<br>Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Let the dark waltz begin  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin<br>Let it take me again  
>Turning me into the light<em>

The dance ended and the curtains closed while the audience clapped all of a sudden the lights turned off and there were screams from inside the room as I heard people scrambling to get out of play house.

I tried to unlock the door to the balcony but they were shut tight. Just then their was a loud yet raspy voice that spoke. "You won't get away this time princess."

I took into account that this might be a part of the play I missed but then there was a hand over my mouth and someone hushing my cries.

"Shh it's okay Ten, it's me Ino" whispered the voice.

"What's going on who is after you?" I asked.

Through the dark I could see Ino's concerned face. "after me? Tenten…They are here for you."

Blood again tomorrow….

Sorry this is so late everyone, I have been uber busy and I'm not just saying that. Now I will tell you right now that I'm not sure whats going to happen for the next 3 weeks because I am doing summer intensives at my friend's dance school and they are all day til the 29th, then for sure, on the first I am flying to phoenix for nationals of that competition so we will see what happens. Hope you like, dresses in profile!

REVIEW

p.s. shalin Alfred- Sorry I thought you were a guy!


	10. Quite a Predicament

_**Hi guys…I know it's been a long time, my computer is broken and I sent it to dell last month and have not gotten it back yet so my sister is letting me use her laptop just this once to update.**_

_**P.s. Neji (of course) won the poll on who should turn Tenten…**_

Chapter 10: Quite a Predicament

Recap

_The dance ended and the curtains closed while the audience clapped. all of a sudden the lights turned off and there were screams from inside the room as I heard people scrambling to get out of play house._

_I tried to unlock the doors to the balcony but they were shut tight. Just then there was a loud yet raspy voice that spoke. "You won't get away this time princess."_

_I took into account that this might be a part of the play I missed but then there was a hand over my mouth and someone hushing my cries._

_"Shh it's okay Ten, it's me Ino" whispered the voice._

_"What's going on, who is after you?" I asked._

_Through the dark I could see Ino's concerned face. "after me? Tenten…They are here for you."_

Tenten gawked in shock for a bit but let out a small scream when Ino suddenly pushed her to the ground as one of the lamps with a candle smashed and the candle fell igniting a fire on the wooden stage balcony.

"Heh, your friend has some nice reflexes doesn't she," said the rasped voice again from an unknown location.

Ino grunted. "show yourself you snake." she said with disgust. The figure continued laughing and said, "Nice try sweetheart but enough of this, you aren't my goal."

"What do you want from me" called Tenten to the voice. Just then, a strong force of wind pushed both Ino and Tenten to the wall and they were pinned with several Kunai. Ino went unconscious at impact as she absorbed the hit with her head leaving Tenten by herself.

The figure jumped down from wherever He was and hovered over Tenten's face giving her a full view of him. Tenten was disgusted to see the Boy who looked around their age with pale gray skin and hair and blue lips looking right into her eyes. She gasped when she noticed another head behind the front one.

He licked his lips and grinned at her reaction showing her his sharp fangs. He passed a hand on her cheek gently caressing it. "Well now, you're quite the looker aren't ya?"

Tenten spit in his face and grunted in disgust. He wiped his face and slapped her. "Stupid Uchiha brat, you'll pay for that."

"Bite Me" said Tenten boldly.

At that the boy grinned, "With pleasure…" He said bearing his fangs. He smirked at Tenten cursing herself for saying that knowing he would probably take it literally. He smelled her neck and grinned again. "Your blood smells really good, no doubt you are the princess…Oh what is this, they haven't turned you yet? Well lucky me looks like I'll have to do it."

As He was getting ready to plunge into her neck the other head on his back lifted and turned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said the head as it turned to look at Tenten.

The latter growled. "And why is that brother?" said the boy annoyed at the disturbance.

The head spoke sharply back " Don't be a fool Sakon, you know Orochimaru will be pissed if you touch her. Besides if she is mortal it's better and easier."

"Fine…always a prude Ukon aren't you." Said Sakon releasing Tenten's jaw from his grasp.

Ukon smirked. "I like to get my jobs done quickly that's all, now hurry let's take her before the Hyuuga, and Uchiha scum get here."

Sakon nodded and turned back to Tenten. "Well Princess you're lucky…this time." He said and started unpinning her.

"Mind destruction!"

All of a sudden Sakon dropped Tenten and grabbed his head as it started turning slowly around. "What is happening to me" he said, his voice strained.

He turned to his side and saw Ino, completely freed from her Kunai and holding her hands in a box shape smirking; Her Eyes had turned Blood red as well.

"You should pay more attention when there is more than one enemy in the room." She said confidently.

Ukon growled as his head started turning as well. "You little, you were unconscious!"

Ino smirked again, "You thought I was unconscious but I was faking it to get your attention off of me. While you two were occupied I freed myself and prepared my power."

"Ughhh you little-"Sakon was interrupted by a hard front kick to his chin sending him flying. He looked and saw Tenten grinning.

"Thanks for freeing me, it made it quite easy to kick you." She said triumphantly. Then she frowned. "Too bad all my leverage was gone because of this stupid dress."

Just then they heard the doors trying to be opened violently and the shouts from outside the door.

Sakon glared at the door and retreated through the window in the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'll get you next time." He said before he was out of sight.

Tenten took the last kunai out from the side of the dress and sighed. "Okay now we have to deal with this fire.

The door burst through and in came Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and the others. Sasuke grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire before it could get any worse.

Neji went to Tenten immediately and asked if she was ok. When she nodded he was relieved. Ino ran to Sai and he kissed her shoulder where one of the kunai had grazed her badly and when he lifted his mouth it healed with a scar. Ino definitely glad Sai had many healing properties in his body so she would never ruin her perfect skin. Sai was just happy she was okay as well.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sasuke now at Tenten's side.

"We were attacked by Sakon and Ukon, two of Orochimaru's main henchman. We are okay though, it was a minor attack nothing major happened," said Ino.

"Good, at least we were ready just in case and had you stand by Ino," said Neji. Then he turned to Tenten. "I need you to be sent back to your room in the dorm and be under 24 hr. watch."

Tenten crossed her arms but sighed. "Alright I guess…"

Neji nodded glad she complied without protest. "Come on Ino, let's get to Tsunade's office to report." She nodded and the two were off while Tenten was escorted back to the dorm by Sakura, Hinata and, Shikamaru.

A-Y-A-O-T-D-?

Tenten woke up the next day feeling sore on her face and on her side where one of the Kunai had cut her skin. She sighed a long sigh and turned to see that Sakura was still sleeping. She got off her bed and walked to the door of the room and opened it.

When she walked out she saw Sai standing by the side of the door keeping watch. She smiled apologetically and thanked him for watching over her and continued down the hall.

She paused in front of Sasuke and Neji's room for a second but continued walking to the small kitchen in the dorm house.

She got a bowl of blueberries and sat down at one of the tables to eat. She was stuck inside the dorm house all day with nothing to do and she knew she would be bored.

A few minutes later Temari walked through the front door and sat down at the table as well next to Tenten. "Hey girl what's up?" she asked.

Tenten sighed. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Temari laughed and leaned forward on the table. "Bored Tenten?"

Tenten frowned and chucked a blueberry at Temari. "Whatever, anyway what are you doing here; don't you have classes?"

Temari caught the blueberry and ate it. "Nope, I am on guard duty until you can get out of here." Tenten grinned glad that her best friend would be with her.

"That's great, at least I'll have someone to talk too, is anyone else going to be here too?" asked Tenten.

Temari nodded her head. "Yeah, Sai is going to be leaving for 3rd. period soon but Sakura will be here any minute so it will be the three of us." Just then the front door unlocked. "See? There she is now; Hey Sakura?"

A distant response from the hallway could be heard faintly. "Yes?" she called.

"Get your butt over here, Tenten and I are in the kitchen," Called Temari back to her.

I few minutes later Sakura walked into the room and sat down next to the girls, stealing one of Tenten's blueberries.

"Hey, I just got back from Lady Tsunade's office, apparently they marked of last night's incident as a power shortage and the fire was started because someone shook the lamp so much the candle fell." said Sakura.

Tenten and Temari nodded. "That's good, it sounds decent enough." replied Tenten.

"Yup and you are going to be in here for the rest of the week." said Sakura mockingly.

Tenten stuck her tongue out and left to put her bowl away. They all walked to her room and sat down on the beds.

"So Ten, what's going on with you and Neji. Are two you on or what?" asked Temari.

Tenten sighed." I really don't know. First he ignores me, then he's nice, then He kisses me on the Lips, neck, and hand then we just aren't talking…what the hell."

Temari and Sakura laughed. "Well seems like you got quite the predicament don't you think?" said Sakura.

"But guys I'm serious, I'm really falling but I don't know if he feels the same way." said Tenten. "I never thought I would be crazy for a guy but seriously He's amazing."

"And Hot." said Sakura. "And Mysterious" added Temari. They all looked at each other and started laughing so hard they all fell on the floor.

"Yeah your right, He's amazingly and mysteriously hot!" said Tenten.

"Who is?" the girls jumped as the door opened Revealing Sasuke and Neji.

"No one" they all said in a sing-song voice. Sasuke and Neji smirked as they both leaned against the door frame on either side.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Sakura walking to Sasuke to kiss him on the cheek.

"We left our stuff for our night classes so we came to pick it up and found you girls talking about some guy." said Neji with the slightest hint of annoyance and jealousy in his voice.

At that the girls just started giggling again. The guys rolled their eyes and turned to leave but before they did, Neji turned back around and walked to Tenten. He lifted her chin up to his and kissed her in a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Tenten was left slightly breathless and shocked. Neji smirked and said, "Whoever the guy is, I doubt he'll leave you breathless the way I do," and walked out of the room with Sasuke.

For a while after they left Tenten just stood there staring at the spot where Neji had stood just minutes before . Sakura and Temari just looked at her and started laughing again.

Whether in trouble or not it seems Tenten will always have some kind of issue.

_Blood again tomorrow…_

**Since i know i won't be able to update in a while, i have put out a poll on what kind of chapter to make next and i can start writing them on paper so once i get my laptop back i can just type them and post so plz vote! **


	11. SoWhat Now?

Wow it's been a while... hey guys ^.^ Hmm I just spent the last hour reviewing over this. let's see if i can pick it back up shall I? P.s romance chapter won. don't ask about the name change. it's temp I promise haha! Since I'm just resuming this, I don't want to really continue the story much so you can consider this filler.

Chapter 11: So..now what.

Tenten sighed and collapsed onto her bed. the last month or so she has been getting all her work done within the Scarlett dorm and hasn't stepped foot outside even once. Orochimaru's vampires spilled into the school system and are looking for her around the school grounds. Tenten sighed again as she thought of all nightmares that have been occuring since she arrived in the school. Everyone has been tense and quiet throughout the halls.

"The hell." she said in annoyance. " This totally isn't how I expected to spend the spring term of sophmore year." She got up and walked to the window. She watched the vamp kids walk in and out of the dorms freely while she was stuck in the shit hole. What made her annoyed the most was that Neji hadn't come to visit her since the last time he swooped in and kissed her.

She had no clue where he was or what he was doing. No one was telling her anything. Tsunade had told her a week of rest and prep but it stretched this long without warning. Just then, Sakura walked into the room carrying a big brown bag. "I brought donuts?!" she said trying to cheer Tenten up. Tenten frowned and walked back to her bed in annoyance. " I thought vampires don't need to eat."

Sakura ignored Tenten's gloomy mood, "We don't have to but we can if we want! We can still taste!" Tenten just frowned at her in response. Sakura sighed and pushed a donut into her lap. She understood how upset Tenten was feeling. Her life was basically turned upside down and she's been on lock down for a whole month. " Look Ten, I know it's hard but...you'll push through. We are just trying to get rid of most of the students under the radar so It can be safer for you to go out."

Tenten sigh once more and bit into the donut. " I know...it's just frustrating. All of you are just fighting on my behalf while I sit on my ass like a loaf of bread. Why can't I just be turned and trained so I can kick ass myself?" she said, slightly muffled by the pieces of dough in her mouth. "And where the hell is Neji?"

"He has been busy. He and Hinata have been overworking that bloodline powers to be able to locate the enemy vamps within the school. It's hard when they play good in front of the regular human students. We can't just cause a massacre in front of all of them you know. It has to be done in stealth." replied Sakura. She walked over to Tenten and put a gentle hand on her friend's leg. " Ten, trust me. You will be on the frontlines when the time comes. Tsunade has her plans. For now we have a special barrier around the dorm. No one besides the Purebloods can get in so we know that you have absolute protection."

Tenten frowned but understood. She knew her friends were just trying to protect her. "Alright. Fine. I'll be a crusty loaf and stay here." Sakura smiled and left for the meeting in Tsunade's office.

**************************AYAOTD?AYAOTD?AYAOTD**********************

Neji and Sasuke walked up quickly and quietly to the scarlett dorm barrier and slowly walked through making sure no one noticed that disappearing through the illusion area. They quickly went all the way down to Tsunade's office to join in on the meeting that was already underway. As they walked in Sakura lit up and ran into Sasukes arms for a quick kiss. "You made it" she smiled. As they approached front of the room, Tsunade turned to them. " Oh good you two are here. We were just discussing the progress in getting rid of the sound vampires. Any luck this evening?"

Sasuke shook his head. " Nope, they have made it almost impossible to point them out from the other half blood vampires." Tsunade shook her head in disapproval. "Ugh, come on people we have to do better than this! There has to be some way we can lure them out."

Naruto grunted loudly. " Those bastards! They purposely came here with their scents out in the open just so they can taunt us now that we can't smell them out! We have to do something before they figure out the barrier and get to Tenten!"

"Shutup Naruto, just yelling about what we already know isn't going to solve any problems." said Kiba hitting Naruto over the head. Everyone sat in silence for while at the abrupt comment from Naruto.

Just then, Kakashi walked in along with the rest of the vampire teachers on staff at Konoha. " We have searched the perimeter using our different tracking jutsu's but we aren't able to intercept. "he said as he leaned against the back wall. Anko stood up. " Maybe we are going about this the wrong way. Using the byakugan or any jutsu to solve the problem may not be what we need."

This time there was a cloud of smoke in the middle of the room and a figure stepped out of it right in front of Tsunade. " Anko's right. What we need to solve the problem...is the source of the problem itself. We need bait." said the man who was revealed as Yamato, the anbu blackops squad one's captain. " We need..."

Everyone looked at eachother in realization.

"Tenten."

Blood again tomorrow...


End file.
